


Driving to Anywhere

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Very Blam Christmas Day 4 fic.  Theme: Road Trips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving to Anywhere

The all-American tradition of a road trip…Blaine had never really understood the appeal. Sitting in a car for hours on end, eating bad food and listening to whatever questionable radio stations came in (not that that was an issue with iPods, but still, very idea was unfortunate)…it was never high on Blaine’s to-do list.

But seeing Sam's smile was and Sam loved road trips. So, after graduation but before they headed off to college, they tossed bags and Blaine’s car and drove.

A week later, Blaine thought he'd be sick if he ever ate another piece of beef jerky and now knew that Irving gas stations had both the best coffee and cleanest bathrooms one could find on a highway.

He also knew his boyfriend had some kind of ESP that told him if there was a state or county fair within 50 miles.

In seven days, they've stopped it for such spectacles. Up until then, he'd never been to one and he was a bit appalled by the rickety rides and artery clogging foods.

But the rides were fun, if terrifying, and the food (which, according to Sam, did not contain calories because fair food is magic) was incredible.

Fried Snickers bars.

Funnel cake topped with hot apple pie filling, ice cream and caramel.

Cotton candy by the sackful.

Pulled pork sandwiches.

Hamburgers with Krispy Kreme donuts instead of buns.

Sitting at a slightly sticky picnic table, Blaine sipped his frozen lemonade and watched Sam approach, grinning, latest edible acquisition in hand.

“What's this?” he asked, curious. So far, Sam had yet to lead him astray.

“Chocolate covered bacon!” Sam replied smugly as Blaine took the proffered treat.

He wasn't sure how that would work, but he took a bite…and almost moaned. The saltiness of the bacon brought out the chocolates sweet tones perfectly.

Chewing and swallowing, he said, “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

Sam smiled bashfully. “Enjoying the road trip yet?”

Nibbling the bacon, Blaine nodded. “I'm with you. Of course I'm enjoying it.”

Hot, sticky, sweating grease and far too full of heavy food, everything was still perfect when Sam took his hand and said, “I love you too.”

* * *

Comments are cherished and loved!


End file.
